Three Way Date
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: After doing their best to explain what love was to Ash, he then asked Lillie, Lana, and Mallow on a date. To the other's surprised, they agreed. Wonder how that's going to turn out? Let's find out. Summary sucks I know. Ash x Small Harem. Aureliashipping. Blueangelshipping. Alolashipping.
1. Chapter 1

**I can explain this.**

 **I can explain why I'm making another story already.**

 **I told someone I would make this so here I am. Granted I don't know if this exactly what they wanted and I don't know if this will satisfy them. So if it ends up being terrible, I apologize. Then again this is me we're talking about, so you might expect this to not be great.**

 **Unlike my other story, this won't really be long I don't think. So don't worry about this ended up like a long story like my other ones. I give this maybe a few chapters at most. Who knows.**

 **Also, characters are bit older, figure that would make more sense for this story. For example, Ash, Lillie, and Lana are like sixteen when someone like Mallow is like seventeen.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter One: A date with three of them?**

Kiawe was currently headed back to the Pokemon School on his Charizard where the others were still at. The dark skinned trainer had finish dropping off a package elsewhere on Melemele Island, so because of this he was unable to attend the school today. Usually this wouldn't happen on a school day, but it was a last minute thing. Luckily Kukui and Samson Oak gave him a pass.

He arrived at the school's ground, where he got off of Charizard. While the brown haired male knew that class would have ended already, Kiawe also knew they that the others would still be there, chatting with one another before they took off. After thanking Charizard for the ride, he went into the building.

It didn't take long for the fire-type trainer to arrive where the class room usually is. He was about to greet his friends until he noticed them.

"Huh?" Kiawe spoke in confusion at the sight before him.

What got him to be confused was seeing the others. Where's the problem with that? Well, the brown haired trainer noticed Sophocles, Kukui, Lana's Popplio, Mallow's Steenee, Sophocle's Togedemaru, and Lillie's Alolan Vulpix Shiron were frozen like statues with their eyes widen in a comically fashion as if they witness something that shocked them to the core. Another thing Kiawe noticed was Lillie, Mallow, and Lana were also frozen like statues, but they looked embarrassed about something and they had huge visible blushes on their faces. The fire-type trainer didn't see Ash or his pokemon anywhere, so he guessed the Kanto trainer already took of. However the mystery of why everyone was like this was still present.

"Uh… guys?" Kiawe spoke up, but they were still in their same position. The brown haired trainer tried again, "Guys." Still no response from any of them. This got on the trainer's nerves a little. He took a deep breath and tried again, "GUYS!"

This seemed too worked as everyone jolted from the sudden shout, finally getting them out of their statue-like state. They all looked to see Kiawe standing there.

"O-Oh hey Kiawe," Mallow was the first to speak as she saw the trainer, "How long have you been there?"

"I just got here," Kiawe informed them, before he spoke up again, "So can anyone explain why you all were acting odd?"

"Odd?" Lana asked in confusion, "What do you mean acting odd?" The blue haired female finished asking.

"You were all just standing like statues as if you all witness something shocking." Kiawe pointed out. This got them to realize what the dark skinned male meant, as Lana, Mallow, and Lillie blushed again as they remembered what happened earlier. This got Kiawe raised his eyebrows at seeing their blush, "Did something happen that I'm not aware of?"

"I can explain." Sophocles replied to the brown haired trainer, who was now looking at the orange haired male.

"Please do." Kiawe requested him, who simply nodded.

"Well, what happened was…" Sophocles started to tell him what happened.

'FLASHBACK'

 _The class had just ended, but everyone was now simply talking to each other. Kukui was at his desk checking that he got everything before he headed back to the lab. For Ash, Lillie, Mallow, Lana, and Sophocles, they merely discussing what came to mind. Their pokemon were simply chatting and playing with one another as well, with Rotomdex with them._

 _But somehow, their discussion somehow ended up talking about a topic that basically only the girls cared about._

 _Love._

 _Of course, this is the part where Ash's density came into play. Now the three girls were trying to explain to the black haired trainer what kind of love they were talking. Sophocles only watched with amusement, finding the whole thing funny as Ash was trying to understand what the three girls were talking about. After all, it was no secret that Ash was dense like a brick when it came to romance._

" _So…," Ash started to speak as he was in a thinking position, "You're not talking about love as in a friendship way?"_

" _Yes Ash, that's what we're talking about." Lillie answered the confused trainer, "The kind of love we're talking about usually involves what a wife would feel for their husband and vice versa." The blonde explained to him._

" _How does one know that though?" Ash questioned them once again, finding the whole thing rather confusing. Remember folks, this was the same guy who got kissed by a certain blonde performer and still didn't understand._

" _Well," Mallow started to explain, trying to find a way to explain for Ash to understand, "When someone loves someone like that, they would tend to get a nice feeling when they are around the person they love. They would always want to make sure that person is always safe, and makes sure that they're always happy. They would want to be with that person, hold their hand, kiss them, hug them, and all of that." The green haired woman did her best to help Ash understand._

 _Ash processed the words as he was in this thinking mode. The others merely watch as the black haired trainer was thinking over what Mallow said._

" _So if someone feels that way to someone, they love them in that way?" Ash wanted to make sure he was getting all of this._

" _Exactly." Lana told him with a smile. The others girls also smiled, glad that Ash getting it, or at least the basic idea of it._

 _However they would caught off guard as Ash spoke again.  
_

" _But what if someone likes more than one person?" Ash asked them. No one in the room expected for the black haired male to ask a question like that. The three girls looked at each other as they looked back at Ash._

" _Uh… care to explain what you mean?" Lillie asked him, wanting a better understanding of what exactly what he meant._

" _You said if someone felt that way to someone, they love them in that way. So what if a guy feels that way for more than one girl?" Ash asked them once again. What can anyone say to that? That wasn't exactly something that was normal._

" _W-Well," Lana tried to give Ash an answer to something like that, "Usually that's not really a thing. Most of the time it only involves one man and one woman. I guess it depends on the people maybe?" The blue haired female answered Ash._

 _No one could really give Ash a better answer than that. But from the look Ash had it seemed to be fine._

" _And if a guy likes a girl in that way they go on dates?" Ash once more asked the three females before him._

" _Yes, that's right." Mallow replied, as she and the other two females perked up from seeing Ash understanding love better._

 _Ash was still in his thinking pose._

" _And usually the guy asks a girl out?" Ash questioned them, as the blonde, green haired and blue haired women nodded with smiles, "Well… if that's the case then…"_

 _Ash then got out of his thinking pose as he looked at the three girls with a big smile as he spoke his next words._

" _Lillie, Lana, Mallow, would you three like to go on a date with me?"_

…

…

…

" _WHAT?!" Everyone shouted as the three girls blushed like crazy from the sudden request. The others and the pokemon simply froze with shock by the black haired male's words._

' _FLASHBACK ENDED'_

"And that's what happened." Sophocles explained to the brown haired trainer, whose was also now shocked to hear that happened.

Kiawe then turned to the now blushing females, still surprised that Ash of all people asked not just ONE of them, but all THREE of them on a date.

"Did you agree?" Kiawe asked them. Due to seeing their blushing forms, he got a good feeling what their answer was.

"…Yes." Lillie admitted as she along with Lana and Mallow couldn't help but look away in embarrassment.

"…I don't know what's more shocking, " Kiawe started to say, getting them to look at the dark skinned male on confusion, "The fact that Ash asked you three on a date or the fact that you all said yes." Don't get Kiawe wrong, he wasn't mad for any reason; he simply found their answer to be surprising since Ash asked three of them at once, not just one. Like state earlier, it wasn't exactly normal for someone to have a date with three women at once.

Lillie, Mallow, and Lana merely blushed more due to their embarrassment.

 **Okay, this is all I can put in this chapter. Next one we well see what Ash is going to do for this "date", if you can call it that.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How does this story already have this much favorites and follows? I'm just some mediocre person who makes cringe-worthy stuff. You're all supposed to say this stuff and that I should kill myself!**

 **However I'm grateful none the less. I'm fully aware that the faves and follows may not be much compared to most people, but still. Thanks for liking this so far.**

 **Anyway, let's see how Ash is doing.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Two: Preparing for the date**

"Hm…" Ash pondered as he was trying to figure out what to do later. The black haired male was currently at a table in a large café.

After the three girls agreed to go on a date, or whatever you call a guy taking three girls out, the Kanto trainer headed out into the city. He was a bit confused to why everyone reacted in the way they did though. Wasn't that what he was supposed to do?

When Lillie, Mallow, and Lana explain love to him, it sounded like what he kept feeling when he was around the three of them. He wanted to be around them, he wanted to be closed to them, and he just has an urge to make sure that they all stay happy. Don't get him wrong, he would make sure any friend of his is happy if they were feeling down. But for some reason, for Lillie, Mallow, and Lana, he would move Heaven and Earth to make sure that they were happy and safe. Ash would go so far to throw away his life if it meant to keep them safe. But there were those other urges that he kept feeling for the three females. Whenever he make contact with them, like holding their hands or something he gets this weird but nice warm feeling throughout his body. When he thinks about any of them his heart always beats faster than normal as his face heats up. Then again that sometimes happens when he simply looks at them as well.

"What do I do for later though?" Ash wondered, getting back to his dilemma. He asked Lillie, Mallow, and Lana on a date. But then after he left, that's when he realized that he has no idea what to do on a date, "Do you have any ideas Rowlet?" Ash asked the grass/flying pokemon, who was simply relaxing in his backpack seated next to him.

In case anyone's wondering where Pikachu and the rest of Ash's pokemon were, they were on the table. However Pikachu, Rockruff, Litten, and even Rotomdex were still in their statue-like pose with their eyes widened comically. It appears that they have not got over the fact their dense trainer asked three women on a date. Rowlet was the only one to snap out of this earlier, but that's mainly because he fell asleep before he woke up again.

Rowlet looked at his trainer before it simply shakes his head. Ash was a little disappointed by that, hoping that his pokemon would have any ideas.

"Oh man, what am I going to do for the date?" Ash questioned out loud as he was in his thinking pose once again.

However, this seemed to get the attention of someone who overheard the black haired male's words. The man looked to see Ash at his table. This man decided to head to where Ash was at.

"Excuse me," Ash turned to see a young man standing there. He had short brown hair that seemed a bit messy. He also had tan skin. He wore a yellow suit as well as he had a bling-like necklace around his neck. He also had black pointy glasses as well, so Ash couldn't see his eyes, "Sorry I couldn't help but overhear. You have a date later tonight apparently?" He asked the younger male.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do. I never had been on one before." Ash admitted to him. He didn't know who this man was, but he might be able to help the Kanto trainer out.

The man then laughed as he spoke again.

"Well then you're in luck. I happen to know a thing or two about dates." The man told Ash.

"Really?" Ash asked him in a hopeful tone.

"Correct! I know how dates work, because there's no other man who the ladies love more than me!" The man then did a pose, which Ash found rather weird. But hey, who was he to judge?

"Uh… okay. So what do I do?" Ash asked the man once again, to which the man smiled.

"Well it depends. Do you want this date of yours to be special for your lucky lady?" The man asked the black haired pokemon trainer.

"Well yeah. I want them to have the best time of their lives." Ash replied to the man, who raised an eyebrow when Ash used "Them" and "Their" and not any single word. But he shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing.

"Alright then, listen up," The man started to speak, getting Ash's full attention, "What a woman loves is gifts. So when the date starts, you give her flowers. Girls love flowers. Now for what to do for your date, it can range from a nice picnic, to seeing a movie, to going somewhere to eat, or to going to the karaoke club and have fun singing! Of course, there's more to dates than just where you're going." The man informed Ash, confusing the pokemon trainer.

"What else is there?" Ash asked him, making sure to remember every word the man was telling him.

"What you do for the girl and how you interact with the girl. If there's one thing I know, women love to be complemented. Telling her things like 'You're beautiful" or "You're eyes are like stars. So beautiful and sparkly." However you want to be careful about complements. You don't want to hardly complement her at all, or else she might think that she's not pretty or good enough, thus making her feel unappreciated. If you complement her too much, you would only be creeping her out and she would then call the cops. Trust me, that has happened to me once before," The man explained as he shuddered at that memory. Ash merely raised his eyebrow by the man's words, but he went on before Ash could say anything, "Another thing ladies loves are well manners. If you have nice manners, than they know that you're not a pig. This applies to looks as well. You want to make sure you look fresh and neat. Wearing something ugly or dirty isn't going to do you any favors. Another thing for dates, or in general even if you're just with a female who's just a friend, is that you, the man, always pays for whatever your doing. Either it be paying for food, for a movie, or for whatever. That part sounds awful I know, but it's the right and appropriate thing to do." The man explained to Ash, who was listening to every word.

"Wow, dating seems more complicated than I thought." Ash admitted, not realizing it takes that much work to make a date go well.

"That may be, but it will all be worth it. However there are a few things I still need to tell you," The man told Ash, getting his attention once more, "Always make sure you're nice to the woman. Because contrary to popular belief, the majority of women do NOT like bad boys, like at all. Those who end up dating one, it ends up biting them in the butt. Same vice verse, majority of guys do NOT like bad girls. Most of the times those kinds of women are either sl*ts or wh*res, or both. Those kinds of women are what you should avoid. Like bad boys with girls, women like that are bad news. But anyway, for your date make sure your nice to your lady. And the most important thing of all," The man began to tell Ash, getting the Kanto trainer to lean in closer, wondering what the man is going to say, "Is to simply have fun. All of these things you need to do doesn't mean you need to be super serious. Make sure that you and your lucky lady are having fun and having a good time." The man finished telling Ash.

Ash was surprised about all of this stuff to prepare for his date with Lillie, Mallow, and Lana. But he wants their date to be the best, and if this stuff is going to help him, then he's going to take it.

"That's a lot of stuff, but if that's what I need to do then I shall do it!" Ash proclaimed with determination. He will make sure that Lillie, Mallow, and Lana have the best time of their lives for this date.

Ash then got up from his table, put his backpack on with Rowlet still in it, picked up his still frozen pokemon in his arms, and then looked at the man.

"Thank you for telling me that. Now I know what to do now." Ash thanked the man, as he turned around to prepare for tonight.

"Hang on!" The man called out, getting Ash to stop moving as the man went to him, "I almost forgot, there's one more thing you need to do at the end of your date." The man told him with a smile.

"What's that?" Ash asked him in confusion.

The man simply smiled as he told Ash what he needed to do at the end of his date.

 **Okay then, there's that chapter. What did the guy tell Ash? To be honest it's not that big of a thing, but you all will see it eventually.**

 **Also in case there's confusion, the guy is just someone I made up. He won't appear again.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. It's me once more. Coming at you with another chapter for you all to either like or despise.**

 **So sit back, shoot your local pedophile, and enjoy. Or not. I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Three: The date begins!**

It was currently around evening with the sun going down, signifying that the day will soon end. This is also the time when the three way date starts! So let's see how that's going to go.

Lillie, Mallow, and Lana, were all at the blonde's mansion estate. They were wearing different outfits than their usual ones. Lillie was wearing a plain white sleeveless shirt and a blue skirt. She wore a pair of white shoes as well. She didn't have her hat on like she usually did, since she thought it would be a bit ridiculous to wear. Mallow wore dark grey jeans as well as a light green shirt, which was also sleeveless. Her hair didn't have the flower she usually had in it. She also wore a pair of green sneakers on her feet. Lana only wore a plain dark blue shirt, which like the other shirts was also sleeveless. She wore a blue colored jean shorts, as well as her usual sandals.

Currently they were waiting for Ash to arrive to pick them up. The three females agreed to be at Lillie's mansion, to save Ash the trouble of going to their different houses to pick them up. Their pokemon were in the back playing with one another, so that's where they will be once their trainers leave.

Oh, and the three women were all extremely nervous about tonight. Can't really blame them though, this was their first time going on a date. Granted they weren't expecting their first date to be with the same guy, or being with each other at once, but hey that's life.

"When's Ash going to be here?" Lana asked Lillie and Mallow, as the blue haired woman was pacing around nervously.

"He should arrive any minute now." Mallow informed the blue haired woman. The green haired female tried to push away her nervousness for tonight. However both Lillie and Lana could see that their friend was just as nervous as they were.

"Come on, what's there to be nervous about?" Lillie tried to lighten the mood up, "This is Ash we're talking about. It's not like we're going on a date with a stranger." The blonde explained.

"I know Lillie, but I can't help but feel nervous." Lana replied to the blonde.

Mallow was about to speak up, but then Lillie's butler James entered the room. This got the three women to look at the older man.

"Miss Lillie, Ash is approaching the gates." He informed Lillie, Mallow and Lana. This merely got them to feel more nervous, but they would pull through… hopefully.

"Oh, thank you James." Lillie thanked her butler as she, along with Mallow and Lana, went pass the butler to head to the front door.

It only took a few moments for the three women to arrive at the front door. Once they got their knocking was heard from the other side, which showed that Ash has arrived.

"Don't worry," Mallow told the blue haired and blonde females, "We're going to have fun with Ash. There's nothing to be worried about." She told them, though Lana and Lillie figured that Mallow was also telling herself that as well.

Lillie proceeded to open the door, and Ash himself was standing there.

"Hello!" He greeted them with his usual smile. The black haired pokemon trainer wasn't in his usual clothing. Instead, he wore a simple plain light blue short sleeve shirt. He also wore black colored pants. He was also wearing white shoes, and he didn't have a hat on either, allowing his hair to be seen to the world. Another think that got the three females attention was the flowers he was holding in his hands, "I got you three roses." He told them as he handed each of them a rose.

Lillie, Lana, and Mallow were a bit surprised that Ash got them flowers, so they couldn't help but blush a little from the gift.

"Thank you Ash. That's really nice of you." Mallow thanked Ash, with Lillie and Lana following suit. The flowers even smelled nice.

Ash couldn't help but blush at their praises as he smiled. Looks like the advice that one guy gave him was working at the moment.

"So you three ready?" Ash asked them, wanting to make sure that they didn't forget anything. The three women simply nodded to his words, "Great, let's go!"

Ash then grabbed Lillie's hands, making her blush like crazy, and began to head out with Mallow and Lana in tow. The green haired woman and the blue haired woman were a bit disappointed that Ash didn't grab their hands, but they got over it really quickly as they went into the city.

"So Ash," Lana spoke up, getting him to look at the blue haired female, "What are we going to do for our date?" She asked him, wondering what the Kanto native had planned for the evening.

"I have a few things plan for tonight," Ash informed them, "First thing though is to go eat out." He told them with a smile.

This surprised the three women to be honest. They didn't expect Ash to plan for multiple things to do for their date for the night. But they then simply smiled that Ash was willing to do so much for them for their date.

After a few minutes of walking they arrived at a nearby restaurant. It looked a bit fancy, but luckily not fancy enough that they needed better clothing. Lillie, Mallow, and Lana were once again surprised to see Ash bringing them to a nice place like this.

It didn't take long for them to get a table and for a waiter to appear to them. They ordered their drinks as the waiter went to get them.

"So…," Ash started to speak to start a conversation, "You three look really pretty tonight." He complemented the three females.

This naturally got them to blush once again by the black haired male's words.

"T-Thank you Ash. You look really nice yourself." Lillie replied with the blush still on her face. Lana and Mallow mentally slapped themselves for not saying something nice to Ash like Lillie did, thinking that it was important to compliment him as well.

Remember, none of the three women ever been on a date themselves. So it's not only Ash who is inexperience at this stuff.

Eventually though, the nervousness and awkward silent that ensued after that wore off as the four of them simply chatted about anything that came to mind. Honestly for the three girls and the one male, they thought to themselves what was to be nervous about in the first place? They were having fun, and that's all that mattered.

They finished eating with Ash paying for everyone. Lillie, Lana, and Mallow offered to pay for it, but Ash declined saying that he handled it.

Ash mentally thanked Kukui for lending him money. He would need to find a way to pay the professor back at some point.

The four then exited the restaurant filling full and content.

"That was delicious." Ash spoke as he patted his full stomach.

"I agree, it really was." Mallow also told the others as she smiled.

"Thank you for taking us here Ash." Lillie thanked the black haired pokemon trainer, with Mallow and Lana doing the same. Ash merely blushed at their thanks as he smiled.

"It's no problem. But there's more I have plan for tonight." Ash told them as he went to grab Lana's hand, making the blue haired woman blushed from the action. Mallow felt a bit jealous that she was the only one who Ash didn't hold hands with, but that feeling went away… for now.

Ash then proceeded to move onward into the city, with Lana who he's still holding with, Lillie and Mallow. After a few minutes they arrived in front of a small movie theater.

"A movie?" Mallow questioned, surprised to see Ash willing to take them here.

"Yup. Though I don't know which movie you three would like to see." Ash replied to the green haired woman, "You girls can pick the movie if you want." He told them, not minding even if they pick a movie he may not like. But hey, if it makes them happy then he will watch whatever movie they pick.

The three women looked at the posters, though none of them look interesting. Lillie, Mallow, and Lana wanted to pick something that Ash can also enjoy as well. However Lillie then saw a poster of a movie that caught her attention.

"What about that one?" The blonde suggested as she pointed at the poster she spotted. The other three looked to see the poster Lillie was pointing at. It showed a young man facing against what looked like a demon with a woman behind the man. Lana went closer to see the title.

"Oh, I've heard of this one." Lana spoke, getting Ash, Lillie, and Mallow to look at the blue haired woman.

"You have?" Ash asked her once again.

"Yeah," Lana replied back, "It's about this guy who was a peasant in a kingdom, but the princess befriended him. But then an ancient demon awakens and attacks the kingdom, capturing the princess. With no one else to save her, the man and his pokemon go on to save the princess and defeat the demon. It's both a romance and an action movie." Lana explained to them.

"That's sounds interesting." Ash admitted.

"It does sounds like fun to watch." Mallow also agreed with the Kanto pokemon trainer.

"So is this what we're going to watch?" Lillie asked them, wanting to make sure that this was they were agreeing too.

"I guess we are." Lana answered the blonde.

"Alright then. Let's go!" Ash exclaimed excitedly as he grabbed Mallow's hands, who blushed from the action, and the four of them went to get the tickets to see the movie.

 **Alright then. There's that chapter. Hope you liked it. If you hated it, can't say I blame you.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everyone! I have return once more with another chapter for you all to enjoy or hate.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter four: Karaoke time!**

Ash, Lillie, Mallow, and Lana exited out of the movie theater as other people also left the building when the movies they went to see have finished. For the one male and three females, they were content with the movie of their pick they watched.

"That was really good!" Lana spoke up with delight in her tone, as she liked the movie they picked to see.

"I need to get it once it on DVD." Mallow stated with a large smile. She liked the parts that involved the grass type pokemon that the main protagonist had.

"What did you think of it Ash?" Lillie asked the black haired pokemon trainer, who turned to look at them with a large smile.

"I enjoyed it. The action scenes were amazing!" Ash told them with an excited tone. His favorite was when the main character fought against the demon in the finale of the movie.

The three girls simply smiled, glad that Ash himself also enjoyed the movie. It wouldn't have been fair if they enjoyed a movie but Ash didn't. So hearing him liking the one they picked got them to be happy.

"But there's more I have planned for tonight." Ash informed them, getting them to be surprised.

"How much did you planned for tonight Ash?" Mallow asked the Kanto native, as she, Lillie, and Lana didn't expect Ash to plan for so much for their date. Ash merely smiled at them.

"You'll see, now come on!" Ash told them excitedly as he grabbed Lillie's hand as she was the closest one to him. Lillie blushed once again from their hands holding as Mallow and Lana hoped that Ash holds their hands again at some point for the date.

The group made their way through the streets of the city. It didn't take long for them to arrive at where Ash was taking them all too.

When they arrived, the three women were surprised at the place before them.

"A karaoke club?" Lana questioned, as she and the other two females didn't think Ash was into this kind of thing.

"Yeah, I thought this would be fun for you three to do," Ash told them as the three women looked at the black haired trainer in confusion, "I figure you three would like to sing." He told them with a smile still presence on his face.

His words though got the three women to be a bit shocked and embarrassed. He wanted THEM to sing? On a stage? In front of people?

"You want us to sing?" Mallow questioned with a still shocked face. If you asked her, the green haired woman didn't think that she was up for something like this. She wasn't the only one though.

"Ash, we appreciate that you would like to hear us sing. But…" Lillie started to say but trailed off. Luckily Lana went on to finish her sentence.

"We don't think that we can sing that well." Lana told Ash, as she and the other two females now had frowns on their faces.

"Nonsense!" Ash told them, getting them to be surprised as he looked at them with a frown himself, not liking that they were bringing themselves down like that, "I'm sure you three sound like angels when singing." He told them, his frown disappearing as a smile took hold once again, hoping that would cheer them up and give them more confidence.

What he said though got them to blush profusely, and if one would look closely, steam could be seen coming from their heads. Ash just told them that he thought they would sound like angels if they sung. They made their minds up. If Ash believed in them, then they should believe in themselves too.

"Alright Ash, we'll sing." Mallow replied to Ash with a smile of her own.

"However, in return…," Lana went on, getting Ash confused as to what they wanted.

"You yourself must sing as well." Lillie finished the blue haired woman's words.

Now it was Ash's turn to be surprised. They wanted HIM to sing? On a stage? In front of people?

"You want me to sing too?" Ash asked them, wanting to make sure that he heard the three woman right. Lillie, Mallow, and Lana nodded. The black haired male wasn't sure if he should. While he has confidence that the three females in front of him could sing, he himself figured he would sound like a dying ostrich doing a barrel role.

' _Wait, what's an ostrich?'_ Ash thought to himself in confusion. Was that a pokemon or something? Anyway, back to the topic at hand, the girls wanted him to sing as well?

"Please Ash? For us?" Mallow asked him. And in that moment the three females unleashed their greatest weapon.

The puppy dog eyes.

Not even Ash, despite his somewhat denseness of the whole thing of romance even though he's improving, could resist such an attack by Lillie, Mallow, and Lana. He couldn't help but blushed from their look; it looked too adorable to say no to. Ash sighed in defeat. If it would make them happy, then he would do it.

"Alright, I'll sing too if you three really want me too." Ash answered them. This got them to clap their hands in happiness.

"Great!" Lillie, Mallow, and Lana told them. The three women proceeded to drag Ash into the building.

Inside the place it looked like what your typical karaoke club would look like. There was a bar, there were tables all over, and there was a stage with the DJ standing in his position next to it. There was a good amount of people here, which got the four of them to feel a bit nervous about singing. But for the girls, if Ash believed in them, then they won't back down. For Ash, if it was for Lillie, Mallow, and Lana, then he would sing for their sake.

"I'll get use queued up then." Lana told them as the blue haired woman went to get them ready to sing. They decided that Lillie, Mallow, and Lana would sing together, and Ash sings on his own. Ash didn't mind, as he figured that none of the girls would get embarrassed if he sang with them.

After a few minutes, after the current singer finished their piece, the DJ called out for Lillie, Mallow, and Lana to come up stage. The people in the building who were paying attention to any singer that got on stage clapped for the three girls as they were introduced.

The three girls felt more nervous now than they did before. However they spotted Ash at one of the tables giving them a thumbs up and mouthing words of encouragement. This seemed to have made the blonde, blue haired, and green haired women feel a bit better.

The music began to start with a slow tone, as Ash wondered what song they picked to sing. Lillie, Mallow, and Lana swallowed to ease their nervousness as Lillie started.

 _ **Lillie:**_

 _Sometimes I feel so cold_ _  
_ _Like I'm waiting around all by myself_

 _ **Lana:**_ _ **  
**_ _Loneliness gets so old_ _  
_ _I'm in the lost and found sitting on the shelf_

 _ **Mallow:**_ _ **  
**_ _Been stuck for way too long_ _  
_ _But I hear Your voice_ _  
_ _You're who I'm counting on_

 _ **Lillie, Mallow, and Lana:  
**_ _Oh, tell me You're here_ _  
_ _That You will watch over me forever_ _  
_ _Oh, take hold of my heart_ _  
_ _Show me You'll love me forever_

The crowd listening were caught off guard by the talent the three girls possessed. Those who weren't paying attention to the music before were now listening with great interest. Ash himself was in a trance as he listening to them. To him, they really did sound like angels. And they were his angels. A small blush appeared on his face at that thought as the girls went on. _  
_

 _ **Lillie:  
**_ _I know that You can tell_ _  
_ _When I start to let my hope fade away_

 _ **Lana:**_ _ **  
**_ _I need to catch myself_ _  
_ _Open my ears to hear You calling my name_

 _ **Mallow:**_ _ **  
**_ _Been fighting way too long_ _  
_ _But I hear Your voice_ _  
_ _You had me all along_ _  
_

 _ **Lillie, Mallow, and Lana:  
**_ _Oh, tell me you're here_ _  
_ _That you will watch over me_ _  
_ _Forever_ _  
_ _Oh, take hold of my heart;_ _  
_ _Show me that you'll love me_ _  
_ _Forever_

 _When I'm starting to drown_ _  
_ _You jump in to save me_ _  
_ _When my world's upside down_ _  
_ _Your hands, they shake me and wake me_

Ash could help buy be awed by their voices. He never thought that he would ever hear something so beautiful as well as amazing. And yet here he was, listening to the three women that he loved sounding just like that. He may not realize it, but he was indeed one lucky man.

 _Oh, tell me you're here_ _  
_ _That you will watch over me_ _  
_ _Forever_ _  
_ _Oh, take hold of my heart;_ _  
_ _Show me you'll love me_ _  
_ _Forever_ _  
_ _Oh, tell me you're here_ _  
_ _That you will watch over me_ _  
_ _Forever_ _  
_ _Oh, take of my heart;_ _  
_ _Show me you'll love me_ _  
_ _Forever..._ _  
_ _Forever_

Lillie, Mallow, and Lana finished singing as the song ended. The next thing they knew the people in the entire building began to clap and cheer for the three of them. This generally got them to be surprised.

"They actually liked it?" Lillie questioned to her two friends as they waved back at the people.

"I guess so." Lana answered to the blonde, as they made their way off the stage.

"Maybe we're not so bad at singing after all." Mallow told them with a smile, which got the other two to nod.

They made their way to the table Ash was at… and he was still in his trance as a small blush was visible on his face. This naturally got the three girls to be confused by his state.

"Ash? Are you okay?" Lillie asked him in worry, thinking that something was wrong. Her voice got him to snap out of his state as he saw the three of them standing in front of him.

"…You three really do have voices of angels." Ash told them with a rather serious looked with the blush still presence, showing that he meant what he said.

This got Lillie, Mallow, and Lana to blush profusely once more as steam could be once again seen exiting from their heads.

It was a few minutes later when Ash's name was called on by the DJ. It was his turn now. Lillie, Mallow, and Lana assured him that he would do fine as he got onto the stage. The people in the club clapped for him as he was introduced.

Like the three girls before him, Ash was now feeling nervous. He didn't have that much confidence in himself as the girls did. However he would do this to make them happy, even if he ends up failing miserably and become a laughingstock. The black haired pokemon trainer saw Lillie, Mallow, and Lana at their table mouthing words of encouragement to him like he did to them. This got him to feel a bit better, but he still felt like he was going to suck.

The music started to play, as rock was now heard throughout the building. This got Lillie, Mallow, and Lana to wonder what song Ash picked. Ash took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he started to sing.

 _U-oh-u-oh-u-oho_

 _An animal, is what you find_ _  
_ _When you cross the line_ _  
_ _And can't decide_ _  
_ _What you do with this_ _  
_ _And you should've know better_

 _Your wise and dress_ _  
_ _But you cannot get_ _  
_ _It's a game of choice_ _  
_ _And you soon forget_ _  
_ _What you came away_ _  
_ _And you should've know better_

 _You should have know much better_ _  
_ _Could have known much better_ _  
_ _Too much - it's too much_ _  
_ _Cause it would be so much better_ _  
_ _If you just want to wait_ _  
_ _Sorry to say, but I know that you are thinking..._

 _That I'm better than you_ _  
_ _I know it's true_ _  
_ _Cause I see it in your eyes_ _  
_ _And do you think that I'm an animal?_ _  
_ _An animal_ _  
_ _I know it's out of place to think I'm another race_ _  
_ _You think that I'm an animal_ _  
_ _An animal_

 _U-oh-u_ _  
_ _U-oh-u_ _  
_ _I'm an animal_ _  
_ _An animal_ _  
_ _U-oh-u_ _  
_ _U-oh-u_ _  
_ _I'm an animal_

This got everyone in the club to be shocked once again. They didn't think anyone could rival the talent of the last three girls that played. However Ash was proving them wrong. Lillie, Mallow, and Lana were also surprised by the raw talent the Kanto native wielded. How in the world of pokemon could he think that he sucked when he sounded so amazing? Ash continued to sing, unknowingly moving to the music.

 _Animal - is a state of mind_ _  
_ _It's a drug of choice_ _  
_ _And will wake you blind_ _  
_ _But you're here tonight_ _  
_ _And you could've know better_

 _You mind is set_ _  
_ _Like your in mood_ _  
_ _When you cross the room_ _  
_ _You're a living proof_ _  
_ _That you're bound to loose_ _  
_ _And you should've known better_

 _You should have know much better_ _  
_ _Could have known much better_ _  
_ _Too much - it's too much_ _  
_ _Cause it would be so much better_ _  
_ _If you just want to wait_ _  
_ _Sorry to say, but I know that you are thinking_

 _That I'm better than you_ _  
_ _I know it's true_ _  
_ _Cause I see it in your eyes_ _  
_ _And do you think that I'm an animal?_ _  
_ _An animal_ _  
_ _I know it's out of place to think I'm another race_ _  
_ _You think that I'm an animal_ _  
_ _An animal_

 _U-oh-u_ _  
_ _U-oh-u_ _  
_ _I'm an animal_ _  
_ _An animal_ _  
_ _U-oh-u_ _  
_ _U-oh-u_ _  
_ _I'm an animal_

Lillie, Mallow, and Lana couldn't help but blush from hearing Ash's voice as he sang. Who knew that Ash could sing so well? He was truly gifted; there was no doubt about that. Ash continued on to sing, about to finish up the song.

 _So what you want_ _  
_ _You living a dream_ _  
_ _And you don't wanna wake up_ _  
_ _Think you know it all_ _  
_ _All your ground has been made_ _  
_ _But your mind is made up_

 _You think I'm_

 _Better than you_ _  
_ _I know it's true_ _  
_ _Cause I see it in your eyes_ _  
_ _And do you think that I'm an animal?_ _  
_ _An animal_ _  
_ _I know it's out of place to think I'm another race_ _  
_ _You think that I'm an animal_ _  
_ _An animal_

 _U-oh-u_ _  
_ _U-oh-u_ _  
_ _I'm an animal_ _  
_ _An animal_ _  
_ _U-oh-u_ _  
_ _U-oh-u_ _  
_ _I'm an animal_

The song ended as Ash finished. He still had his eyes closed as he waited for any laugher to break out from his singing.

Instead of that happening however, the crowd in the building cheered and clapped instead. This got Ash to widen his eyes in surprised. They liked his singing?

"They… liked it?" Ash spoke to himself in surprised.

Lillie, Mallow, and Lana couldn't help but smiled and giggle at seeing his confused face. They thought it made him look adorable to be honest.

 **Alright, there's that chapter. This story should be almost over. It may end next chapter unless I come up with something else.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Song that Lillie, Mallow, and Lana sang: "Forever" By Fireflight**

 **Song that Ash sang: "Animal" By Smash Into Pieces.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings everyone. It's me once again with another chapter for you all to enjoy or to hate. This is mostly like going to be the final chapter for the story. So let's hope I don't screw this up.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Five: Wrapping up**

Ash, Lillie, Mallow, and Lana have just exited out of the karaoke club. By the looks on their faces, it was clear that they enjoyed their time there despite being nervous about the whole singing thing. It was also night now, with the sun completely gone from the sky with the moon being the only thing they could see alit.

"That was a lot more fun than I thought!" Lillie spoke to the others with a happy tone. The blonde liked hearing Ash sing, as well as herself singing as well. It was more fun than she thought.

"I agree," Mallow agreed with Lillie with a smile on her own, "I wouldn't mind going back there again something." The green haired woman admitted.

"You had fun too right Ash?" Lana asked the black haired pokemon trainer, who only smiled at the three girls.

"Yeah, hearing you three singing was amazing." He told them, which got all three of them to blush from his compliment.

"We thought you sang really well as well Ash." The blue haired female replied to him, with Lillie and Mallow agreeing. This managed to get Ash to have a small blush on his face from their praise.

"Aw come on, you're just being nice." Ash responded as he scratched his cheek with a smile still on his face.

"So Ash," Mallow begun to ask, "Do you have anything else planned for tonight?" The green haired female asked him; since he already planned this much already she wouldn't be surprised if he still had more ready for them to do.

"Actually I do," Ash answered her, getting Lillie, Mallow, and Lana to be surprised. Ash couldn't help but chuckle a little at seeing them caught off guard by his plan, "Don't worry, this last thing isn't anything too crazy." He assured them.

"And may we ask what that is?" Lana requested from him. However he only grinned at them.

"I'll show you. Let's go!" Ash exclaimed with a joyful tone, grabbing Mallow's hand since she was the closest one, catching her off guard by the sudden action. Lillie and Lana merely followed, wishing that Ash would grab their hand again.

Some minutes have passed as Ash was heading to a large hill on the outskirt of the city. This merely confused the three women. Why was Ash bringing them there? Lillie, Mallow, and Lana wondered what the Kanto native was planning for them.

Eventually they arrived on the top of the hill. Once they arrived, the three girls couldn't help but questioned Ash's choice of coming here.

"Uh, Ash?" Lillie begun to ask in confusion, getting Ash to look at the blonde, "May we ask why we're here?" She requested, hoping that she didn't sound rude of anything. That was the last thing she wanted him to think.

Ash merely smiled as he pointed upward to the sky.

"Look." He simply told the blonde, green haired, and blue haired girls. Confused, they proceeded to look up.

When they did, they couldn't help but gasp in awe.

In the night sky, millions of stars could be seen lighting up the sky. Since they were away from the city, the city's light didn't block out the sight of the stars. Lillie, Mallow, and Lana couldn't help but awe and admire the night sky with all the starts. It was truly a sight to behold.

"Whoa…" All three of them stated at once. Ash couldn't help but smile at them being entrance by the beauty of the stars in the night sky.

"It's beautiful." Mallow stated as she and the other two continued to look at the night sky.

"Yeah," Ash started to speak as he turned to look at them once again, getting their attention, "Just like you three." He admitted with a smile still plastered on his face.

That merely got Lillie, Mallow, and Lana to blush profusely at his words. However they couldn't help buy smile by what he said. He's done so much for them for this date of theirs; they couldn't help but be so happy at this moment.

"Thank you Ash." All three girls told him at the same time.

Ash was caught off by the sudden appreciation he just received. However he simply smiled at them as they looked back at the star-filled night sky.

'LATER'

The four were approaching Lillie's Mansion estate. Mallow and Lana were simply going to stay at the blonde's for the night. This was mainly to make it easier for Ash to drop them off at one spot instead of going to all their homes.

"Well, I hoped you three had fun tonight." Ash spoke, hoping that he managed for them to have fun tonight.

"We did Ash. I really enjoyed out time." Mallow responded to him with a smile.

"Yeah, me too Ash." Lana replied to the black haired pokemon trainer with her own smile.

"Thank you for the time you gave us." Lillie thanked him.

Ash simply smiled, glad that they enjoyed their time. He would have hated himself if they didn't enjoy their time tonight.

But then he remembered what that one guy told him before he took off earlier.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot." Ash spoke, getting Lillie, Mallow, and Lana to be confused. What was he thinking about?

Ash then walked to Lillie… and proceeded to kiss her on the lips.

"EH?!" Both Mallow and Lana shouted in shock, with Lillie's eyes widen in surprised by the sudden action by Ash, if the blush on her face was any indication.

Ash then pulled away, smiling at the blushing blonde. He then went up and proceeded to kiss Mallow. This got the green haired woman to be shocked as well as Lana who saw him kissing Mallow. He then pulled away and smiled at her, getting the green haired to blush like crazy. Then before Lana knew it, she too was kissed by Ash, making her eyes widen by the sudden action and blushed from it.

He then pulled away and smiled at the blue haired woman. All three of them were now blushing like crazy, and if one would looked closely, steam could be seen coming off of their heads. Ash then waved at them.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" He told them with a happy tone, with a small blush also present on his own face. Ash then began to walk away to head back to Kukui's home.

Lillie, Mallow, and Lana simply stood there as Ash walked away. Ash… kissed them. He actually kissed them!

They couldn't help but fainted right there on the spot. Ash kissing them was too much for them to take.

Luckily, it seemed like their pokemon noticed them when they were approaching the building. However they were confused as they found their trainers on the ground with their faces extremely red. What happened to make them like that?

With Ash, he was currently walking back to where Kukui's house was. He was smiling with a blush on his face. He did everything that one guy told him for his date. He was happy that they enjoyed their time with him. He couldn't wait to tell Pikachu and the rest of his pokemon how his time with Lillie, Mallow, and Lana went. There was also another thing he was excited for.

"I can't wait for our next date!" Ash exclaimed excitedly, already thinking ahead of his relationship with the three women.

Lillie, Mallow, and Lana were sure lucky to have someone like him dating them.

 **Okay, there you all go. The story's done. Sorry if the chapter was a bit short, I didn't know what else to do for this chapter.**

 **Also, for the guy who requested the date between Ash and the three Alola girls. I hoped you enjoyed it. I apologize if there were some things that you wanted weren't here, as I didn't really see them fitting in with this kind of story. Maybe I'll do a future story like this with Ash and the three Alola girls going to Kanto or something like that like you wanted. Hope you still liked it overall.**

 **See you all next time with my other stories, whenever that will be.**


End file.
